


Privacy

by FallingT



Series: Everyday in Skyhold [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian wants his reward, F/M, M/M, getting nasty in the inquisitor's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingT/pseuds/FallingT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan loses a bet to Dorian but convinietly forgets to pay up. Dorian investigates, Cullen gets dragged along and Lavellan catches them with their hands...not where she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the writeword prompt: "Are you sure we are allowed to be in here?"

‘Are you sure we are allowed to be in here?’ Cullen apprehensively asked Dorian, as the mage opened the door to the Inquisitor’s quarters.

‘I’m sure we’ll live, if Thalia does not find out.’ He dismissed the Commander worries, idly walking up the stairs.

Cullen sighed and followed.

If they wanted their intrusion to go unnoticed, they’d have to stand still in the middle of the room and not touch a thing. She was extremely... _methodical_ when it came to the arrangement of her things, though it couldn’t be said the same thing about herself.

He watched as Dorian started to move confidently in the woman’s space; he had something in mind and the Commander was almost scared to know what it was.

‘Stop standing there like a lamp post, will you? We have work to do!’ Dorian called him out, startling him out of his thoughts.

‘And by the Maker, what is this _work_?’ he asked, regretting it immediately when the Tevinter man turned around with a wicked look on his face.

‘Our dear friend has lost a bet and naively thought I’d forgot about collecting my reward...’ he said, still pacing through the room.

‘Andraste preserve me...’ Cullen muttered under his breath. ‘Do I want to know what this bet was about?’

Dorian laughed, and the Commander felt that now familiar tingle go through his body; he loved to hear him laugh, to see the muscles of his back stretch under his robes...

‘She said that I would never be able to talk Solas into trying some... _interesting_ _things_ in bed.’ He said, sparing a glance to the Commander, who was now starting to blush in that way Dorian found adorable.

‘I gather you managed to convince him...’ he grumbled, embarrassment and frustration building up in the spreading blush.

The thought of the Inquisitor and Solas doing... _interesting things_ was...most disturbing.

He hoped to be able to watch them both in the face without going on fire, now that he knew.

‘What can I say, I have my way with words...’ Dorian grinned, satisfied.

 _Trust me, I know._ Cullen smirked, remembering a few occasions in which the mage’s words had stirred more than a thing in him.

‘So..- the Commander began but stopped to clear his throat, his voice had come out slightly hoarse. – So, what was your _reward_ , exactly?’ he asked, a smile still played on his lips.

Dorian turned to face him once more, greedily taking in the sight of his favourite Commander standing in his full armour, a hip coked out and a _oh so sexy_ smirk on his _oh so arousing_ scarred lips.

‘I get to know every detail of their dalliance, of course.’ He declared, extremely proud of himself.

Cullen snorted, amused and definitely not surprised of that outcome.

‘Why are we here then?’

‘I told you our dear Kitten has “forgotten” to fulfil her promise, hence I’ll found out by myself.’ He announced, going back to his search.

‘On a drunken night she confessed she was keeping a journal, several actually. One of those **must** hold the story I’m looking for.’

‘Of course.’ The Commander scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest and not in the least inclined to move a muscle.

Dorian fussed around the room for some time before coming to a full stop in front of him.

‘You’re not gonna help, are you.’ He asked, though it was much more of a statement than anything.

Cullen looked him straight in the eyes, a smile still tugging at his scarred lip.

Dorian couldn’t help but glance down at his lips; it was the first time in all his life that he felt so attracted to somebody else’s mouth...usually it was the potential of the mouth that intrigued him, not the lips themselves...but Cullen’s...that small scar was driving him crazy.

It had been a while now that between the two hung a strange charge, but Dorian wouldn’t let himself believe there was something more to it..

‘I’m not going to poke around the Inquisitor’s belongings, Dorian. We will be lucky enough if she doesn’t notice your very _discreet research_...’

Dorian ignored his stubbornness and inclination to stick to formalities, and just enjoyed how his name rolled off his tongue, like it was meant to be said by him.

‘You know, you could just simply make up some excuses and get her drunk, then you could ask again. I’m sure she’ll gladly tell you.’ He offered, remembering how much Thalia loved sharing when she was in the right mood.

‘My my, – Dorian mused, stepping closer. – I didn’t know you had it in you. Such mischief, Commander...I like it.’ He murmured, now standing just a few inches from the other man.

Cullen couldn’t help the blush that spread on his face once more; the way Dorian had pronounced his title made his hart falter in a way he hadn’t experienced in so much time...

If he had to be honest to himself, it was not the first time he had been attracted to another man, but the tensions that had built between them was something completely different, something he did not know how to handle.

‘What can I say...I learn fast.’ He chuckled, though his voice had dropped considerably.

‘Do you, now...’ the mage voice reduced to just a whisper.

Right there Cullen decided he had had enough of that fast and loose, the teasing, the tension...he wanted to do something.

His arms moved before his brain, reaching out to pull Dorian even closer, clutching on the belt of his robes. He smiled when the mage’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly he was not expecting him to make a move.

Dorian had been caught off guard, though he did not care much if that was going to go where he hoped...

Cullen leaned in, slightly inclining his head, glanced down at Dorian lips, and finally he closed the distance between them.

He kissed him rather chastely at first, lightly nibbling at his lower lip, but when Dorian pressed his tongue on his lips, asking for entrance, he gladly gave him access.

The Tevinter hands travelled on the Commander’s body for as much as his armour could allow him; when Cullen answered by cupping his rear, Dorian let a moan escape his throat.

 

From the stairs, Thalia was idly watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes; at her side Solas was leaning on the wall, smirking. They stood there, silently, as the two men talked in hushed whispers, flirting back and forth. When she finally saw Cullen reach out and kiss Dorian, she barely contained her excitement, and only because Solas gently elbowed her in the ribs. They waited, politely diverting their eyes – though Thalia couldn’t resist and peeked. She stayed silent, letting her two friends work out some of their steam. When they started to make a go for the bed, then she popped up.

‘I know you’ve been waiting for all of this, but the bed is off limits guys.’ She mused, stepping up into the room.

The two men promptly stepped back from each other; Cullen blushed violently while Dorian murmured something in Tevene under his breath.

Solas chuckled at the forwardness of his lover and walked to stand next to her.

‘Now vhenan, do not stress them too much. Let them go, for now.’

Cullen and Dorian took the elf’s words as their cue to flee, and left the Inquisitor’s quarters.

They were safe, for the moment, but Thalia was going to have her fun with the both of them later. But before there were a couple things she needed to do, and both involved the man she was now smiling up to.

 


End file.
